Rubble Trouble New York
|awards='Newgrounds' - Daily 3rd place |Levels=32 |type=Main game |genre=Strategy |websites=Nitrome.com, Miniclip |controls= - Use/activate tools |preq/seq='Sequels:' Rubble Trouble Tokyo, Rubble Trouble Moscow |development= |credits='Artwork' Simon Hunter Programming Aaron Steed Music Dave Cowen Physics powered by Box 2D |special=Number one game on Miniclip in May 2010 http://nitromeuniverse.wordpress.com/2010/05/29/rubble-trouble-at-the-top/ |menu= |game= |avatarsFromGame= }} Rubble Trouble New York, originally Rubble Trouble, is a strategy demolition game released on January 29, 2010Nitrome Blog post: Rubble Trouble. The game was updated on November 9, 2010, with two levels added and its name changed from Rubble Trouble to Rubble Trouble New York. The game is the first installment of the Rubble Trouble series. In this game, players have to demolish buildings with the tools they are provided with in each level, to gain a certain amount of money that must be earned, without losing all their tools or not being able to get all the money. ---- Controls Click mouse - Select tools at the bottom of the screen and use them. Levels Level 1 Tools: infinite nitro Target: $1100 First level, and very easy. Just place some of the nitros down to blow up the building. RTny_lvl1.png|The level 1 Level 2 Tools: five drills Target: '$600 First level with drill. Use it from the top of the building, and use one on each column. RTny_lvl2.png|The level 2 Level 3 '''Tools: ' infinite cannon balls '''Target: $1400 Using the cannon, destroy the building. This is the first level with destroyable structures. RTny_lvl3.png|The level 3 Level 4 Tools: three wrecking balls Target: $1300 Use the wrecking ball to destroy the building. If the player is quick, the level can be done using only one wrecking ball. Level 5 Tools: twenty nitro Target: $850 First level with Larry stuck on a building. The player has to blow up the platforms strategically, to prevent Larry from falling from the building and dying. Level 6 Tools: four missiles Target: $1000 Similar to level three except with missiles. Ivan (Larry's cousin) is first mentioned here. Level 7 Tools: unlimited nitro, four missiles Target: $1100 First level with destroyable civilian buildings. If they are destroyed, the level will have to be restarted. Level 8 Tools: three wreck balls, two missiles, four air strikes Target: $800 First level with plane. Larry is on a building again. Level 9 Tools: twenty nitro, unlimited grabbers, four missiles Target: $1200 First level with the grabber helicopter and safes. Grab the blocks in front of the safes using the grabber. Avoid destroying the civilian buildings. Level 10 Tools: three nitros, three air strikes Target: $1100 The player has to carefully use the very limited amount of tools to complete the level. Level 11 Tools: six cannon balls Target: $760 The player must hit the top or the side of the structure, while being careful not to hit any civilian buildings. Level 12 Tools: '''five cannon balls, twenty nitro '''Target: $1600 First level with Larry's quadruplets. Level 13 Tools: three air strikes, infinite Grabbers, eight cannon balls ' Target Money:' $600 Level 14 Tools: infinite nitro, one grabber ' Target Money:' $2600 Larry 3 is on the long platform. Level 15 Tools: infinite nitro, four grabbers, four drills Target Money: $2200 Level 16 Tools: ten cannon balls. Target: $650 Level 17 Target: $500 The player has to guide the safes onto the ground by making an all big contraption. If they get stuck, use the nitro to lift it. Level 18 Tools: one wreck ball, twenty nitro, one grabber Target: $850 The player has to get all three Larrys safely to the ground without destroying the civilian buildings. Level 19 Tools: infinite nitro, infinite grabber, infinite missile, infinite airstrike Target: $100 Level 20 Tools: infinite drill, five air strikes Target: $1800 The player has to drill from the bottom left and work their way up. Level 21 Tools: eight missiles. Target: $3000 Carefully shoot each missile into the nitro and get the safe to the ground. Level 22 Tools: infinite chain gun Target: $1000 Carefully destroy each block (not the explosives) then blow up the building. Level 23 Tools: infinite nitro, five grabber Target: $1850 Quickly nuke the top two explosives, wait, and then do the same things again and again to get the Larrys down. Level 24 Tools: infinite cannons Target: $2200 Shoot the cannon balls into the "slots". Make sure they don't crash into the civilian buildings. Level 25 Tools: infinite thumper Target: $800 Thump once. Wait for it to tip just a little. Then thump again. Do the same thing over and over. Level 26 Tools: one thumper, two missiles. Target: $1150 Shoot the missiles into the clumps of block. Then use the thumper. Level 27 Tools: two wreck balls, infinite missiles. Target: $750 Shoot the missiles so they will crash into the super steel. Level 28 Tools: infinite chain gun Target: $580 Destroy the left leg. Then destroy the top of the right. Level 29 The player needs to destroy two spires that are next to missile factories. Note: The player can use the wrecking ball to guide the spires, and the player can destroy the middle missile factory and still complete the level. Infinite wreck balls and thumpers. Target money: $3000. Level 30 Tools: infinite grabber, one air strike Additional levels Two additional levels were added as part of the Rubble Trouble update. Nitrome Blog post: Rubble Trouble Update Level 31 In this level, the player has infinite grabbers and one air strike. Two big blocks are placed on the far left of the level, the top block going a bit off the top edge of the bottom block. The bottom block is sealed off and can only be destroyed by a large explosion that will be able to breach the metal and detonate the explosives in the bottom block. The top block has the right side of the block exposed, exposed so that touching the explosives with the grabber arm will detonate them. The player also has four blocks, all which have explosives on them. The player has to place 3 them on top of the bottom top block in a way so that each explosive on the four blocks is at least one block away, so when the player uses the air strike it detonates one of the blocks which detonates the other block and starts a chain reaction which detonates on explosives on the level. Level 32 In this level, the player has infinite chain gun and infinite grabber, although they really only need the chain gun to complete the level. The player has to demolish the Statue of Liberty. The player can easily do this by destroy the bottom blocks which will drop the metal which will prevent the player from destroying the inside from outside. Next, the player should destroy the the Statue of Liberty's torch (made out of explosives), then its arm. Now, the player should position the chain gun on the bottom ground where the Statue of Liberty is standing, so that the chain gun is literally inside the Statue of Liberty. Now, they just have to shoot up, and the Statue of Liberty will fall down. Ending The top of the screen reads "!!Success!! All jobs complete!!". All the brothers are in the Ultimasher 3000, while the boss has lots of cash and is in a fancy car.}} Interactive Objects *'Safes ' - Sometimes safes filled with money appear on some of the buildings. Getting them to the ground increases the current amount of money. *'Supersteel' - Super steel can protect surrounding buildings and sometimes workers from broken building debris. Sometimes it can be moved with the grabber. Tools *'Nitro' - Select this tool and click anywhere on the building. This creates an explosion in that area. *'Drill ' - Select this tool and select an area on the side or top of a building to drill it down. The drill will keep travelling in that direction selected until it cannot travel any further. *'Cannon' - Select this tool and move the mouse to adjust the angle. Click and hold with the mouse to adjust the power and let go to fire a canon ball at an area for demolishment. *'Wrecking Ball' - Select this tool and move it with your mouse to smash the building down. It can only be used for a limited amount of time. *'Missile Launcher' - Click the mouse to launch a missile. Move the mouse around to control the missile and lead it to the area wished to be demolished. *'Grabber' - This tool allows you to pick out a piece of the building, safe or super steel. It is useful for getting safes down to the ground. *'Thumper' - When this tool is positioned on the ground, it destroys the part of the building next to it. *'Chain Gun' - This tool can be positioned on the ground and the player can aim and shoot and the structures to destroy them. *'Air Strike' - This tool can be used only above barriers. The player can position the airplane at either side of the barrier. The plane will release nitro bombs that will explode on impact with the structure. Hazards *'Buildings' - Buildings include Banks, stores and firework factories. *'Workers' - Workers on certain levels sometimes get stuck on top of some buildings. They must be brought carefully down otherwise they may get injured and cause money loss. Scoring (Money) The amount of money earned depends on the number of safes brought safely to the ground as well as the area and space of building demolished. Updates The original Rubble Trouble had the current screen, without a wrecking ball on the menu. At the time of Rubble Trouble Tokyo's release, they added the wrecking ball to link it to Rubble Trouble Tokyo. Other than the wrecking ball, two new levels were added, which had "an interesting surprise appropriate to New York". The background was also updated with the Empire State building in the background. This was done to match the upcoming sequel, which had been given a specific setting. Miniclip Awards Rubble Trouble Bronze 45,000 points Rubble Trouble Silver 80,000 points Rubble Trouble Gold 120,000 points Beta content Rubble Trouble New York is notable for having an unusual amount of unused and beta content, some of this content still present in the game's files. Unused content Content in this section remains in the code of Rubble Trouble New York, but is not used. Drill machine The drill machine is an unused tool controlled by Barry, appearing as a machine with four big truck-like wheels and a small cockpit-like area where Barry controls the vehicle. The drill machine appeared on the front page of Nitrome.com when Rubble Trouble was first released, the drill machine appearing in the small video on the front page that goes through the most recently released Nitrome games. This machine is notable for having an upwards facing drill, something not seen in Rubble Trouble at all, as drills only fire left, right, and downwards. The drill machine may be a very early version of the drill tool, furthermore, the drill tool may have superseded the drill machine, as although the drill tool can fire upwards, the drill tool can fire left, right, and downwards. Although the drill machine is unused, coding for it exists in the game, under the name of DrillTruckMC . This code is exactly the same for DrillMC (the Action Script for the drill tool), with the exception that every occurrence of DrillMC is instead DrillTruckMC . The code is below: Interestingly, an image of the drill machine appears on Simon Hunter's website, in the Tutorial section. This drill machine is almost exactly the same as the unused drill machine, with the exception that the drill of the drill machine is instead replaced with a chain gun that is operated by Barry. This image may be a recreation of an early design by Nitrome or an example of a 128x128 image, as in the tutorial, that image is used as an example of a 128x128 image. Rubble_Trouble_Drill-Mobile.png|The drill machine Drill_Vehicle_%28Unused%29.gif|Animated drill machine Portapod The portapod is an unused structure, unknown if it was meant to be destroyable or just non-interactive scenery. Portapods, like the drill machine, also appeared on the front page of Nitrome.com in the short video that goes through all the recently released games. The portapod has no debris for being destroyed, and could be found in the Snowman skin with other Rubble Trouble characters, likely indicating it was cut from the game early on in development. It was possibly cut for not having much use (due to its size), or possibly superseded by the boss's van or shed. The portapod may have cost the player $100 for destroying it, as this is the lowest amount of money that can be lost for destroying a structure. File:Portapod.png|The portapod File:Potapod.png|A portapod in the Snowman skin Transport truck The transport truck is an unused object, appearing as a reddish-orange pickup truck with an an oversized cab. The transport truck was likely intended to be a destructible structure, as it is almost exactly the same as the boss' van, only that the transport truck has a driver, a red and brown colour scheme instead of white and brown, and the transport truck having a visible back instead of being completely covered as the boss' van is. The transport truck comes in two versions, both versions carrying vases (one versions used the same based used in the city museum): one version of the transport truck that has a small vase (a vase that can be seen in a wing of the city museum), and another version that has a truck carrying a large vase. Like the drill machine, the transport truck may have been removed rather early in development, as no debris or destroyed state exists for the transport truck. Interesting to note is that the transport truck contains the only human character in Rubble Trouble that is not connected with the demolition crew. Furthermore, it contains a character in what is presumably a destructible structure, something that is not seen until Rubble Trouble Tokyo. The transport truck was likely replaced with the boss' van, as both objects are almost exactly the same. Transport_Truck_%28Unused%29.png|Transporter truck not carrying anything Transport Truck A (Unused).png|Transporter truck carrying a small vase Transport Truck B (Unused).png|Transporter truck carrying a large vase Vase A.png|Small vase Vase B.png|Big vase Beta content Content in this section contains content that was modified prior to Rubble Trouble's release. Air strike plane An image found on Simon Hunter's old website depicts the air strike plane with yellow on the top instead of grey. RubbleTroublePlane.png|Beta plane image Awards |Jay is Games |2011 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2010 |Best Puzzle game of 2010 (Browser games) | |} Trivia * Super Marrow Land is a clear reference to Super Mario Land for the Gameboy. * If the player presses the pause button after he/she wins or loses, then he/she can continue playing, but to save his/her progress the player must reset the level. References es:Rubble Trouble New York Category:Rubble Trouble series Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Miniclip games Category:Strategy games Category:Beta Category:2010 games Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Box 2D Physics